Computer programs such as application programs are commonly provided with a user interface (UI) to enable user interaction with the computer program. Each function provided by the computer program is represented as an option in the UI for user selection as appropriate. As the complexity and number of functions provided by a program increase, the number of options in the UI can correspondingly increase. Furthermore, a UI may be arranged provide two or more UI options for a user to select a single program function. For example, a UI may provide a drop-down menu option, keyboard shortcut, toolbar option or touch gesture all for selecting a specific program function. Thus, the increased complexity of the UI can make UI options difficult to find, obscure UI options altogether or make UI options difficult to discover.